


И об этом ты тоже спой

by Ksiezycowy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятнадцатилетний Фили отправился с дядей в Железные Холмы, в долгое тяжелое путешествие. А Дис осталась в Эред Луин, с мужем и младшим сыном, молясь Махалу, чтобы путешествие оказалось успешным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И об этом ты тоже спой

**Author's Note:**

> Для Фили

_Спой мне бескрайнюю даль упований,_  
 _Что еще манят,_  
 _Но уже паруса не нужны._  
 _Спой мне спасительный яд, дом с дверями,_  
 _Золотые сны,_  
 _И как горько проснуться одной..._  
©

 

Хьёдвар так радовался рождению первенца, что Дис даже не стала заикаться о том, что проклятие рода Дьюрина — это не вымысел. Так этому проклятью был подвержен ее дед — Трор. Кольцо власти только усилило природную жажду золота. Его брат Грор был одержим яростью. Да, конечно, были исключения, например, Траин.  
Дис любила обоих своих братьев, но Торина немного боялась, потому что … Торин тоже был одержим, но не золотом, не яростью, а жаждой вернуться домой. До такой степени, что эта жажда затмевала ему глаза, окрашивая их в красный цвет. Фрерин был спокойней и как ни странно — не одержим. Как могли они сдерживали своего старшего брата, чтобы спасти его от других и других от него.  
Хьёдвар так радовался рождению сына, что Дис не могла ему сказать, а могла лишь молится Махалу, чтобы ее первенец был милован от этой напасти. И казалось, что Махал услышал мольбы женщины. Фили — спокойный светлый ребенок, чья улыбка была подобна солнечному лучу. Даже Торин смирял своё безумие рядом со своим племянником.  
Но природа взяла свое, это произошло, когда Фили было пятнадцать человеческих лет. Его еле оттащили от младшего брата — избитого кровь. Проклятье рода Дьюрина одарило Фили безумием ярости. Его, пятнадцатилетнего, еле смогли унять трое взрослых гномов — откуда только силы взялись?  
Тогда от боли Кили мог только скулить на одной ноте. Он почти ничего и не запомнил. Ведь старший брат всегда с ним добр, весел. Всегда поддерживал, рассказывал о разных интересных вещах, которые находились за пределами чертогов Торина. Дис всегда радовалась, глядя на братьев. А сейчас... Ей оставалось только вздыхать, не зная, что делать с сыном. Выход, как ни странно предложил Фрерин. Он сказал, что заберет племянника в Железные Холмы — уж там-то должны знать, как сдерживать безумие ярости, у них король — безумен. От безысходности Дис отправила сына с братом, выбора особого не было. Ведь если кто-нибудь узнал о том, что один из возможных наследников безумен — могли потребовать убить его, ради сохранности народа в целом.  
Пятнадцатилетний Фили отправился с дядей в Железные Холмы, в долгое тяжелое путешествие. А Дис осталась в Эред Луин, с мужем и младшим сыном, молясь Махалу, чтобы путешествие оказалось успешным.

* * *

Пребывание Фили в Железных Холмах затянулось на пятнадцать лет. Если бы не краткие письма, написанные большей частью чужой рукой, Дис сошла бы с ума. В самом первом письме сообщалось, что Фрерин погиб через месяц после прибытия в Железные Холмы. Дис отвечала на эти письма, посылая ответы с проверенным вороном. Так она и познакомилась с мастером трав Дори. Тот писал, что как только случится возможность — они обязательно помогут Фили пройти обратный путь от Холмов до Эред Луин. А еще он писал, что всё с Фили будет хорошо. И читая эти строки, Дис незаметно плакала. С ее первенцем всё будет хорошо.  
А однажды ранней весной в воротах показался светловолосый молодой гном. Дис моментально узнала своего сына, любая мать всегда узнает своего ребенка. Фили улыбался и был спокоен. От него даже не пахло безумием, столь знакомым женщине по старшему брату и деду. А уж как обрадовался Кили.  
Вместе с Фили пришли еще трое. Ну, как трое, двое точно пришли, а третий так вовсе приехал.  
— Госпожа Дис? - К ней обратился седовласый гном, чей голос был мягок и спокоен.  
— Да. А...  
— Мастер Дори, к вашим услугам. - Учтиво поклонился гость. Дис присела в легком реверансе, всё-таки этот гном спас ее сыну жизнь. - Можем ли мы поговорить с вами и вашим братом? Мы принесли скорбные вести из Холмов.  
— А...  
— Это одна из вестей. Мы привезли прах господина Фрерина. Нори, подойди сюда! - Мастер Дори повернулся и махнул рукой второму гному, на руках у которого сидел ребенок. - Это мои братья — Нори и Ори.  
Младшие братья мастера Дори были рыжеволосы. Но если цвет волос Нори был похож на медь, то волосы маленького Ори был воистину огненным.  
— Пойдемте. - Дис поманила их за собой, оставляя своих сыновей друг с другом и миром.  
В отдельных комнатах Дори поведал о том, что лечения нет, но есть возможность подавлять приступы для этого раз в день надо будет специальный отвар. Спустя годы отвар придется пить всё реже и реже, но о прекращении его принятия не может быть и речи. В Железных Холмах вот решили, что можно прекратить. А в итоге пришлось убить старого Грора, чтобы спасти народ. Нет ничего хуже, чем одержимый король. Но если соблюдать все правила, то всё будет в порядке, заверил ее травник.  
А потом пришел Торин и Дис оставила его с Дори, чтобы тот отдал прах среднего брата. Выходя, она поманила за собой Нори, тот вышел за ней из палат.  
— Почему вы ушли из Железных Холмов? - Напрямую спросила женщина, идя длинными переходами, чтобы показать гостям, где они будут жить.  
— Это приказ, - Взгляд Нори жег спину, - Приказ узбада не обсуждается.  
Дис резко остановилась и повернулась, внимательно глядя рыжему гному в глаза:  
— Мастер Дори лечил... Грора?  
— Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Нори, чуть отводя взгляд, - все возможно, госпожа.  
Маленький Ори внезапно рассмеялся и потянулся к Дис своими маленькими ручками. Гномка внимательно посмотрела на ребенка, потом улыбнулась ему и легонько погладила по голове.  
— Нашу мать убил в своем безумии Грор. - Дис вздрогнула от этой фразы, в ней было столько боли, - Мы ушли поэтому. И потому что в роде Грора больше никого не проснулось проклятье рода Дьюрина.  
— Я...  
— Молчите, госпожа. Вы всё равно не знаете что сказать.  
Дальнейший путь они проделали в полном молчании. Нори что-то тихо шептал маленькому Ори на ухо, ребенок что-то лопотал в ответ и улыбался. Изредка Дис оборачивалась на них, но не знала, что им сказать. Каждому в этом мире отмерена своя доля: боли, страха и скорби.

* * *

— Торин, оставь их дома, пожалуйста! - Дис не знала как просить брата. Уже даже Хьёдвар приходил, говорил с ним о том, что парни не готовы к такому путешествию. Хьёдвар был готов сам пойти с братом жены, но только Торину нужны были его племянники.  
— Женщина, они из рода Дьюрина. Они обязаны вернуть свой дом себе. Своими руками. Иначе, какие они будущие правители?  
Дис была готова завыть в голос. Длительное путешествие... Да, конечно, Фили уже не каждый день должен быть волшебный отвар Дори, но раз в месяц обязательно. А что если... Дис даже думать об этом не хотелось. Если Кили еще мог бы и не пойти, то старший сын Дис был обязан пойти в поход, как наследник. Гномке хотелось выть в голос.  
— Всё будет хорошо, сестра. - Торин гладит ее по голове будто маленькую. А Дис страшно, она видит отблески безумия в глазах брата. Проклятье рода Дьюрина.  
Брата не переубедить и темными переходами Дис бредет к себе. Ей горько, ей больно. Ей просто-напросто страшно. Но подходя к своим палатам, Дис невольно замедляет шаг и смотрит в открытую галерею. Там на парапете сидит младший из братьев Ри — Ори и тихонечко что-то напевает. А ее сыновья тихо подыгрывают. Сердце матери сжимается, глядя на сыновей, залитых лунным холодным светом. До нее лишь долетает обрывок фразы:  
— _… И об этом ты тоже спой._  
У Ори оказывается очень красивый голос — мягкий, как кошачьи шаги, теплый, как домашний очаг. Дис лишь может улыбнуться и тихонечко прошмыгнуть в свои палаты, пусть молодежь поет. Им можно — беззаботные дети.  
Через какое-то время в родные палаты прошел и Кили. А вот Фили и Ори остались галерее о чем-то тихо разговаривая.  
— Мы тоже идем в поход. - Ори смотрит в ясное горное небо. Фили одаривает его слегка озадаченным взглядом, - Я и мои братья.  
— Ори, ты же не боец... - тихо начинает, было, наследник Торина.  
— А Торин сказал, что книжник ему в походе пригодиться. - Младший гном даже не смотрит на принца, а продолжает разглядывать небо.  
Фили лишь вздыхает и тоже начинает смотреть на небо. Но там нет ничего интересного для наследника, поэтому он вскоре переводит свой взгляд на своего собеседника. Волосы Ори в горной ночи — бледно-рыжие, темно-каштановые, как жухлая осенняя листва.  
— Мастер Дори идет... потому что я иду? - Этот вопрос, наверное, терзает Фили больше всего. Старый гном так возится с ним, делая его существование хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемым.  
— И это тоже, - Ори наконец-то смотрит ему в глаза, - но больше потому что Эред Луин нам не дом. Возможно, Эребор станет нашим домом?...  
— Потому что вы его поможете вернуть?  
— Что-то вроде этого, - неожиданно равнодушно пожимает плечами Ори. Они замолкают на какое-то время. Фили от нечего делать легонько поглаживает свою скрипку. А Ори всё так же смотрит в небо.  
— Знаешь,... - Они начинают говорить хором и тут же замолкают, внимательно глядя друг на друга.  
— Ты первый... - И опять хором. Фили начинает улыбаться, потому что ситуация забавная сама по себе. Ори тоже улыбается, только едва заметно. Она, в отличие от улыбки старшего наследника, не солнечный луч, а так — легкий отблеск этого луча и уже поэтому очень ценна сама по себе.  
— Грустная песня сегодня вышла, Ори.  
— Жизнь это череда грусти и радости, - философски замечает младший гном. И на какой-то момент у Фили замирает сердце. Было что-то в этом лице именно сейчас, в эту минуту, что-то такое от чего захватывает дыхание. Ори ведь сложно было назвать красивым, но всё-таки именно в этот момент он был — идеален.  
А где-то на краю сознания проснулось что-то странное, темное и не понятное.

* * *

  
  
Это произошло возле Бри. Фили не пропускал время приема отвара, а вот случилось оказия. Это было... унизительно — наблюдать как твое тело само причиняет боль другому, а в голове звучит мерзкий стрекочущий смех. От этого смеха хотелось закрыться максимально плотно. Но Фили не мог, там ведь, в реальности творилась такая ерунда.  
У Ори уже были в кровь разбиты губы, на скуле начинал проступать синяк (балрог задери этих рыжих с их тонкой кожей), на шее тоже, кажется, уже проступают следы пальцев. А в глазах Ори, в которых отражается красный отсвет, нет ни страха, ни упрека. Нет, ничего такого что могло бы порадовать внутреннее чудовище Фили, его собственного демона. Поэтому демону хочется причинять еще больше боли, чтобы жертве уже стало страшно. Но Ори лишь с трудом приподнимается на локтях, и смазано целует Фили в щеку, и долго смотрит в глаза, тихо шепча:  
— _Спой мне дорогу в ночи, если хочешь, но придет рассвет, и дорога вернется домой..._ \- В этом тихом шепоте было что-то гипнотически успокаивающее, отвлекающее внутреннее чудовище от терзания тела под ним.  
А потом и другие подоспели, в лице: Дори, Нори и Кили, но волна злобы и ненависти уже схлынула, глаза перестал застилать красный туман. Но саму ситуацию хотелось забыть, но, увы, это было невозможно. Ори мелькал то тут, то там. В конце концов Фили не выдержал. Ему удалось отловить книжника одного только в Ривенделле.  
— Тебе не страшно?  
— А должно быть? - Ори равнодушно поводит плечами, - Я знаю об этом с детства.  
Фили на какой-то момент замолкает и просто смотрит на младшего.  
— Тебе всё равно?  
— С этим в одиночестве не получится справиться. - У Ори слегка грустный, чуть изучающий и очень теплый взгляд. И только сейчас старший принц замечает, что глаза у Ори не просто карие, а слегка красноватые.  
— А что ты предлагаешь?  
— _Спой мне осеннюю ночь, мокрый ветер.._.  
— _И об этом мне тоже спой..._  
В переходе повисает тишина — легкая, приятная как перышко. В этой тишине можно было спокойно смотреть друг другу глаза в глаза, душа в душу. Так их и находит Кили, замерших друг напротив друга. Потом он будет говорить о том, что ему вроде как даже показалось, что они даже не дышат. Обмерли друг против друга, прямо как герои длинноухих — Тингол и Мэлиан. Фили в ответ лишь пожал плечами, а Ори едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Ночь в Ривенделле прошла замечательно, Ори умудрился упросить нервного Линдира показать библиотеку, клятвенно заверяя, что ни одна книга не пострадает. Эльф библиотеку показать показал, но остаться в ней не разрешил всё-таки, поэтому расстроенный Ори вернулся к остальным. Устроился рядом с братьями и что-то начал набрасывать в своем походном блокноте.

* * *

  
Тьма была везде. Куда не повернись, куда не протяни руку — везде была тьма. Вязкая, неприятная, но просто тьма. Без хохочущего голоса, без бесконечного шелеста: «Убивай».  
— Не вертись, - Хриплый голос. Знакомый хриплый голос совсем рядом, - Это я — Ори.  
И как-то даже слегка полегче, хоть вокруг и была тьма. А еще Фили осознал, что у него мерно болит голова, даже не болит, гудит, как будто с перепою.  
— Что случилось?  
— Наши выиграли, - тихо шепчет Ори, накрывая холодную ладонь наследника своей, - Все закончилось хорошо.  
— Дядя? - Фили понимает, что его вопрос повисает в тишине — вязкой и очень неприятной, - Что с дядей?  
— Ты убил его, - в голосе книжника — печаль, грусть, но нет боли. Зато боль есть в груди у Фили. Он убил дядю?  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Нет, - Ори вздыхает, - такими вещами не шутят, мой король. Но это было необходимо. Безумие Торина стало опасно, намного опаснее, чем твоё. Впрочем...  
— Что? - Фили пытается сжать пальцы, но они не слушаются.  
— Боюсь, что... Тебе удалось излечиться от проклятья, избавив нас от еще большего проклятия. Король не должен быть безумен.  
Фили лишь вздыхает и замолкает. Ори убирает свою ладонь с его руки и кажется вообще отсаживается дальше.  
— Мой брат?  
— Жив. - Голос звучит и рядом, и далеко, - Ранен, конечно, но жив, мой король.  
— _И об этом ты тоже спой._  
— Обязательно, мой король.  
— _Вспомни, как полночи ждешь до рассвета._  
— _И шаги по остывшей траве_ , - эхом откликается Ори.  
Какое-то время они снова молчат, а потом теперь уже король спрашивает:  
— Я не вижу...  
— Это временное, твое зрение восстановится, мой король.  
— Твой?  
— Мой.  
— Король?  
— И гном Фили — тоже.  
— Даже если он всё ещё безумен?  
— Даже если он всё еще безумен, - Ори тихо смеется, - Я не боюсь, ты же знаешь.  
Фили лишь улыбается и сам не замечает, как снова проваливается во тьму, но не в холодную настораживающую тьму, а куда-то в тепло, в тепло-коричневую тьму, в другую.


End file.
